26 Words
by Rain.Drop.Lover
Summary: Drabble KyuHyuk, ff pertama :3 review please! Gamsa!


**26 Words**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God, themselves, their family, their fans, and also SM Entertainment.

**Cast**: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Hyukjae.

**Pair**: KyuHyuk

**Genre**: Romance, a bit Humor

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama. Jika masih banyak kecacatan dalam ide cerita dan penulisan, itu karena penulis belum jago.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A for Appear**

Ketika namja manis itu muncul di hidupnya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun merasa jika namja itu, Lee Hyukjae, adalah malaikat dari surga yang turun ke bumi untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Padahal, Hyukkie hanyalah tetangga baru Kyuhyun yang pindah di depan rumah keluarga Cho.

Berlebihan sekali namja bermarga Cho itu, sok berpuitis. Padahal dia hanyalah namja kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B for Bond**

Membuat sahabat masa kecil sekaligus tetanggamu menyadari perasaan terpendammu selama bertahun-tahun sangatlah sulit. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk membuatnya sadar jika kau mencintainya.

Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun pada Hyukkie.

Hyukkie hanya menganggapnya adik, tidak lebih. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun cukup frustasi. Bagaimana cara untuk mengikat cinta namja manis itu padanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C for Confession**

"Hyukkie!"

"Apa, Kyu? Dan, panggil aku hyung. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Katakan 'ne,' Hyukkie!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu?"

"Sudah, katakan saja!"

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah, Hyung!"

"Baiklah! 'Ne', Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya. "Gomawo sudah mau menjadi namjacinguku, Hyukkie Chagi…"

Bukan main terkejutnya sang namja manis. Pipinya yang putih kini sewarna dengan buah favoritnya, strawberry.

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Aku tadi menembakmu dalam hati, Hyukkie. Dan kau menjawab 'ne.' Maka sekarang kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saranghae," kata Kyuhyun ringan.

"M-Mwo?!"

Dan begitulah cara Kyuhyun mengakui cintanya dan mendapatkan Hyukkie-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D for Dislike**

Hyukkie paling suka jika dia dipeluk dengan erat oleh sang namjachingu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Semua sentuhan lembut dari putra keluarga Cho itu begitu menenangkan sang namja manis. Pelukan di pinggang, rangkulan di bahu, gandengan tangan, dan kecupan ringan di pipi.

"Hyukkie…" desah Kyuhyun di ceruk leher Hyukkie.

"Ka-kau mau apa, K-Kyu?" kata Hyukkie memerah malu dan cemas.

"Emh… tak ada."

Sambil membaui leher kekasihnya yang sewangi strawberry, tangan Kyuhyun membelai bahu, mengelus lembut dada Hyukkie yang masih mengenakan kaus, lalu belaian itu turun ke pinggang, turun lagi dan…

PLAKK!

"Appo!"

Tapi Hyukkie tak menyukai sentuhan Kyuhyun yang menjurus ke arah yang iya-iya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E for Envy**

Kadang Kyuhyun iri pada sang noona, Cho Ahra.

Ahra Noona yang cantik, yang seksi, yang baik, yang pintar berbahasa Inggris, dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun iri pada sang noona adalah Cho Ahra sangat akrab dengan Hyukkie-nya.

"Hyukkie! Kau lebih suka aku atau Ahra Noona?" nekat Kyuhyun saat kesal melihat keduanya begitu akrab.

Namjachingunya yang kebingungan hanya berkata, "Tentu saja aku lebih suka Ahra Noona, Kyu."

Seharian itu, Kyuhyun cemberut karena cemburu.

Menyadari jika kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu ngambek, Hyukkie segera memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie memang lebih suka Ahra Noona, tetapi Hyukkie saaaaangat cinta Kyunnie," ucap Hyukkie manis.

Setelah itu, awan mendung terusir dari paras Kyuhyun dan namja tinggi itu tersenyum secerah mentari sepanjang hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F for Favorite**

"Kyuhyun-oppa! Apa makanan favoritmu?" tanya fangirl Kyuhyun.

"Kami nanti akan ada praktek masak, dan kami akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu!" kata fangirl lainnya.

"Kyuhyun-oppa lebih suka cokelat atau cake?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari segerombol fangirlnya ini. Setelah meladeni mereka, Kyuhyun menghampiri sang namjachingu yang ngambek karena cemburu Kyuhyun-nya dikerubungi yeoja-yeoja kecentilan itu.

"Hyukkie, makanan kesukaanku itu yang manis-manis," kata Kyuhyun saat menghampiri sang namja manis.

Menyerang Kyuhyun dengan death glare yang imut, Hyukkie hanya menggembungkan pipi dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya yang semerah cherry.

"Lalu kenapa memberitahuku? Seharusnya kau katakan pada yeoja-yeoja tadi! Mereka akan membuatkannya dengan senang hati!"

"Apa Hyukkie tidak dengar? Yang manis-manis, dan itu berarti kau," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Hyukkie terbelalak dan pipinya setingkat dengan apel merah.

"A-apa mak—"

Kepala Kyuhyun mendekat, "Selamat makan~!"

Dan dia melumat bibir strawberry itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G for Gorgeous**

Tampan. Mempesona. Rupawan. Berbakat. Jenius.

Itu pasti kata-kata yang melintas di benakmu ketika mendengar kata 'Cho Kyuhyun.'

Tetapi, apa yang ada dalam benakmu jika kata 'Lee Hyukjae' terucap?

"Lee Hyukjae? Gorgeous," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan senyum evil-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H for Hangover**

_Kimi wa my beautiful~ hangover!_

_Kimi wa my beautiful~ hangover!_

"Kyu! Ganti lagumu dengan yang lain! Kau sudah seminggu ini mendengarkan lagu itu!" rajuk Hyukkie pada sang kekasih yang sedang tergila-gila pada lagu dari Bigbang, boyband ternama Korea itu.

Melepas headphone-nya lalu mengecup pipi Hyukkie, Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah.

"Aniyo~! Lagu ini lagu bagus, chagi. Mengingatkanku selalu padamu~!" kata Kyuhyun separuh menggombal.

Hyukkie, yang pada dasarnya namja polos, merona.

"Ap-apa maksudmu sih, Kyu?"

"Maksudnya, memikirkanmu selalu membuatku terserang hangover. Karena aku selalu mabuk saat kau bersamaku, my beautiful hangover," jelas Kyuhyun, disambut memerahnya paras Hyukkie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I for Insecure**

Sering Hyukkie merasa tidak aman jika tidak berjalan dengan sang kekasih. Rasanya ada yang kurang jika tangan kirinya terasa kosong, karena biasanya Kyuhyun menautkan tangannya disana. Membuat namja manis itu tenang dan terlindungi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J for Jealous**

Ekspresi cemburu tiap manusia memang berbeda-beda.

Kadang ekspresi cemburu pasangan kita membuat kita kesal.

Tetapi, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai jika Hyukkie-nya sedang cemburu.

Karena saat cemburu, namjachingunya itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dan imut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K for Key**

Pandangannya semenjak dulu selalu terkunci pada satu orang.

Orang pertama yang menerimanya beserta semua sifat jeleknya, orang pertama yang mau menjadi sahabatnya, orang pertama yang memberikan kado padanya, orang pertama menjadi objek jatuh cintanya.

Maka, karena terkunci pada orang itulah Kyuhyun selalu melindunginya sepenuh hati.

Pemilik kunci dari pintu jiwanya, Lee Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L for Line**

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengingat saat-saat dulu mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Garis tebal yang dulu memisahkan dirinya dengan Hyukkie, kini menjadi setipis rambut.

Bahkan garis itu nyaris tak ada lagi.

Tetapi, malam ini Kyuhyun dipusingkan oleh sebuah garis yang dibuat Hyukkie.

Ingin tahu?

"Pokoknya, Kyunnie tidak boleh tidur melebihi garis pembatas ini!" seru Hyukkie sambil membuat pembatas dari tumpukan bantal.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi memelas dan tak terima.

"Karena, Kyunnie itu mesum! Pasti akan menggrepe-grepe atau mencoba sesuatu yang berbau pervert padaku! Pokoknya, selama Kyunnie menginap disini dan tidur sekamar dengan Hyukkie, Kyunnie tidak boleh melewati ini!" jelas Hyukkie.

Mengerucutkan bibir, Kyuhyun akhirnya tidur dengan gigit jari. Karena rencananya tidur dengan memeluk sang kekasih gagal sudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M for Muddle**

Serasa isi perutnya berputar.

_Mual._

Serasa napasnya kekurangan oksigen.

_Sesak._

Serasa tubuhnya demam.

_Pa-panas._

Serasa pandangannya mengabur.

_Pusing._

Serasa jantungnya berdebar-debar.

_Sakit…_

Kacau-balau.

Itulah yang Cho Kyuhyun rasakan selama berada di sisi sang belahan jiwa, Lee Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N for Name**

"Annyeong! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, dari Cheong Woo Middle High!" kata Kyuhyun saat memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas di hari pertama SMA.

"An-annyeong! Na-namaku Lee Hyuk—"

"Jangan bohong, Hyukkie!" potong Kyuhyun dari bangkunya di belakang—dia sudah mendapatkan bangku untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih. Meskipun lebih muda setahun, dia nekat melakukan akselerasi demi bisa sekelas dengan sang namjachingu yang kini menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Bo-bohong? Ta-tapi namaku kan Lee Hyukjae—"

"Kubilang, jangan bohong, Hyukkie! Katakan yang sebenarnya pada teman-teman baru kita!"

Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas baru mereka sekarang.

"Tapi sejak lahir namaku memang Lee Hyuk—"

"Tidak lagi!"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat kening Hyukkie berkerut. Dan semua penghuni kelas baru mereka.

"Eh?" kata Hyukkie bingung. Dia menelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Karena, mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Cho Hyukjae!" kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Bukan main terkejutnya sang namja manis berambut auburn. Wajahnya kini hampir semerah rambutnya.

Dan mereka pun menjadi pasangan yang hangat dibicarakan di Neul Param High beberapa minggu selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O for Obvious**

Neul Param High tahu dengan sangat jelas jika seorang manis seperti Lee Hyukjae adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Makanya, seme-seme yang berniat merebut Hyukkie pasti akan menyesal tidak menyadari pernyataan sejelas itu.

Sebab, Kyuhyun mampu membuat siapapun ke Rumah Sakit jika berani-berani menggoda bahkan menyentuh Hyukkie-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P for Pretty**

"Hai, Noona cantik~!" goda Kyuhyun pada Hyukkie saat mereka akan pergi main berdua.

Hyukkie yang mengenakan kaus rajutan berwarna ungu lembut dan jeans putih, ditambah wajah manis dan rambut auburn acak-acakan terlihat sangat manis, seperti yeoja. Itu semua dia pakai karena paksaan noona-nya, Lee Sora.

Tetapi digoda seperti itu membuat bibirnya merengut marah.

"Ya! Aku ini namja! Jangan memanggilku 'Noona,' bahkan 'cantik'!"

"Tapi kau benar-benar cantik, chagi!"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Lihat pipi yang menggembung imut itu, bibir yang pouty itu, ditambah paras manis mengalahkan yeoja itu, nae Hyukkie ini benar-benar yeoppo!"

Pujian—menurut Kyuhyun—itu berbalas lebamnya perut Kyuhyun karena dicubit Hyukkie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q for Quick**

Kyuhyun itu pintar, jenius, dan lain-lain. Ya, semua itu memang benar.

Tetapi dia itu sangat malas.

Bangun saja jika tidak ditelepon Hyukkie dia tak akan bangun. Makan siang saja jika tidak disuapi Hyukkie dia tak akan makan. Bahkan, sekolah pun jika seandainya tidak sesekolah dengan Hyukkie dia malas berangkat.

Apalagi caranya bertindak sangat lamban, Kyuhyun itu.

Namun, jika menyangkut dengan sang namjachingu, Kyuhyun luar biasa cepat, mengalahkan Flash, superhero dengan kecepatan super.

Contohnya, jika bel pulang berdentang dia akan menarik—dengan lembut, tentu saja—tangan Hyukkie lalu mengajaknya pulang.

Atau, jika tanpa sengaja Hyukkie bertingkah aegyo dan otak mesumnya kumat, Kyuhyun pasti langsung menerjang bibir sang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R for Road**

Hyukkie terkadang kesal. Kenapa jalan menuju rumah barunya harus berlawanan arah rumah dengan sang namjachingu? Padahal dulu rumah mereka berhadap-hadapan. Membuatnya harus pulang dan berangkat sendirian.

Tetapi, sang namjachingu, Cho Kyuhyun, memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengatasi penyebab kekesalan sang kekasih.

Seperti, Kyuhyun rela bangun pagi demi menjemput Hyukkie dan rela menunggu Hyukkie pulang dari ekskul dance-nya, agar bisa pulang pergi bersama.

Dan kini Hyukkie selalu menunggu-nunggu saat ke sekolah dan pulang sekolah. Karena sang namjachingu selalu menggandeng tangannya erat sambil berjalan dan menambah waktunya bersama Kyuhyun lebih lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S for Smell**

Aroma strawberry selalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pembau Kyuhyun jika dia memeluk sang kekasih. Entah itu wangi karena sabun atau cologne, Kyuhyun tak tahu.

Yang penting, aroma itu menjadikan Kyuhyun kecanduan. Apalagi ternyata Hyukkie tak hanya beraroma strawberry, 'rasa' Hyukkie pun semanis buah favorit sang namja manis.

Terutama bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T for Tear**

Kyuhyun benci melihat Hyukkie-nya meneteskan air mata. Entah air mata karena Hyukkie terjatuh dan namja manis itu kesakitan, entah itu air mata karena Hyukkie menonton drama yang mengharukan, entah air mata karena namja manis itu sakit hati, entah air mata karena namja manis itu takut dengan mimpi buruk.

Tetapi, ada air mata Hyukkie yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun begitu bahagia. Yaitu air mata saat Lee Hyukjae memeluknya karena Kyuhyun berkata,

"Lee Hyukjae! Would you marry me?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U for Urgent**

Sejak Hyukkie dan keluarganya pindah dari depan rumah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun jadi jarang menemui kedua orang tua sang kekasih. Padahal mereka dulu sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh Mr. dan Mrs Lee, terutama Mrs. Lee, eomma Hyukkie, sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Jadi, begitu bertemu dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Lee, Kyuhyun segera mengutarakan perkataannya yang baginya sangat penting dan mendesak sambil bersimpuh.

"Ahjumma, Ahjossi!"

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Kumohon, kabulkan permintaanku ini! Ini begitu penting, menyangkut kelangsungan hidupku!"

"Memang apa permintaan pentingmu itu, Kyu-ah?"

"Izinkanlah aku menikahi Lee Hyukjae!"

"MWO?!" teriak Mr. dan Mrs. Lee, Lee Sora (Hyukkie's noona), dan Hyukkie sendiri.

Meskipun mereka terkaget-kaget dengan permintaan—atau lamaran?—Kyuhyun itu, tetapi akhirnya begitu keduanya lulus SMA Mr. dan Mrs. Cho juga Mr. dan Mrs. Lee mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V for Voice**

Kyuhyun dapat menjadi seorang artis dengan suaranya yang bagus. Apapun yang dia nyanyikan, pasti akan mendapatkan applause yang meriah karena dia membawakan lagu yang dia nyanyikan dengan baik ditambah suaranya yang merdu itu.

Banyak orang-orang di sekitar Kyuhyun selalu berusaha agar namja itu menjadi artis saja, karena, selain suara yang sangat mendukung ditambah penampilan yang mendukung pula. Kyuhyun tinggi, tampan, dan senyumnya menawan.

Sayangnya, tiap dia ditawari menjadi artis, kekasih Lee—Cho menurut Kyuhyun—Hyukjae itu menyeringai dan menjawab dengan ringan,

"Aku hanya mau menyanyi untuk nae Hyukkie baby, karena kata Hyukkie suaraku adalah nina bobo paling sempurna untuknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**W for Waiting**

Menunggu tiga tahun itu lama, bagi Hyukkie.

Karena, seperti janji kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Kyuhyun, mereka akan dinikahkan saat mereka lulus SMA. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun yang menunggu-nunggu, Hyukkie pun ternyata menunggu-nunggu 'hari itu'.

"Tiga tahun itu lama, ya, Kyu," kata Hyukkie pada Kyuhyun saat mereka berbaring di atap sekolah. Memandangi langit yang cerah hari itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak lama, kok, chagi."

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne. Karena, tidak selama diriku saat menunggu dirimu menjawab 'nado' pada setiap kata 'saranghae' yang dulu selalu kuutarakan padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y for Yankee**

"Sekali lagi berani menyentuh Hyukkie, mati kau!" bentak Kyuhyun pada beberapa namja yang kemarin hampir me-rape kekasihnya.

Namja-namja itu, sunbae-sunbae Kyuhyun juga Hyukkie di Neul Param hanya mengerang karena kesakitan akibat hajaran Kyuhyun.

Mereka pasti tak akan melupakan peringatan Kyuhyun ini. Mereka sungguh tak menyangka, jika idola Neul Param yang biasa dikenal kalem tetapi agak sinis itu sangat jago berkelahi.

Julukan 'Prince' Kyuhyun—yang diberikan oleh fangirl—sepertinya harus diubah karena tindakan Kyuhyun barusan tidak mencerminkan 'Prince' sama sekali.

Malah seperti _Yankee_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Z for Zenith**

Hari ini adalah hari puncak kebahagiaan mereka.

Lulus SMA dengan nilai bagus, diterima di universitas terbaik dan seuniversitas, juga karena hari ini hari pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Hyukjae.

Apalagi saat keduanya menjawab, "I do," pada sumpah pernikahan yang akan mengikat cinta murni mereka.

Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rain drop lover,

Raito


End file.
